1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to materials and procedures for maintaining patient temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A variety of medical environments are commonly maintained at temperatures well below body temperature to slow microbial growth, to counter the heat generated by medical lighting or equipment, or for various other reasons. For example, operating room temperatures of 65° F. (20° C.) and below are not uncommon. At such temperatures, it may be difficult to maintain the body temperature of the patient over time, such as over the course of a diagnostic, therapeutic, or surgical procedure.
For example, in a surgical context, a surgical drape may be employed to maintain the sterility of a portion of the patient's body undergoing an invasive procedure. However, such a drape may cause part of the patient's body (such as parts of the body under or proximate to the drape) to be exposed to the cool air of the operating room environment. Therefore, in such environments, it may be difficult to maintain a patient's body temperature.